Why We Fall In Love
by Siriusly Devoted
Summary: ONESHOT! J/L, James comes up with a way to sweep Lily off her feet.


Disclaimer; I do not own the characters or the lyrics, just the plot.

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!

Why We Fall In Love

James

Love.

It's a funny thing. I can't explain _how_ I fell in love with Lily Evans, but I know I did, I have. I am in love with Lily Evans, and I cannot do one damn thing about it. She hates me, my guts and everything that comes with. And Sirius finds it funny!

One day, back in third year, I saw her, and my god, she was beautiful. Her hair actually shone like a blazing red halo, and her eyes sparkled with laughter. True, she was laughing at what Snivellus was saying and when she saw me that sparkle disappeared but all the same. She was so goddamn beautiful, and that has just grown… Though lately she has been looking very tired and thin.

I wonder if I can do anything to help her? Time for Master Plan 174.

Lily

Love.

It sucks. I don't know when I fell in love, but it's happened. I am in love and I can't do anything! I'm not in control and it's killing me! Plus he doesn't like me, and probably never will. He never takes anything seriously, despite his best friend (haha, lame joke). He's just after the chase; after all I am the only girl who's ever turned him down (I say only girl because I'm quite sure the majority of boys would have said no too - though some I would not doubt a yes).

I don't know when it happened. All I know is that I came back this year (seventh year) and he's grown up. He's more mature and sensible and, yeah, he still jokes and messes around, but he's changed… He's not annoying anymore. And, oh Merlin, has Quidditch done him good! Though there still is that ridiculous hair, which, now I think about it, suits him down to the ground…

I really do not see how girls swoon over Sirius Black. True, he is good looking, but compared to Jame - Potter. I mean Potter! Compared to Potter he is a beast. In my opinion anyway… Oh god, what is wrong with me?

James

My List

Acquire the Room of Requirement.

Dozen Lilies of each colour – is that too lame?

Dinner for two- ask house elves ASAP.

No bed - no insinuation.

No interruptions. Especially Sirius.

Golden pendant. So she can put a picture of her family in or something.

Maybe I'm gay… Nahh.

Lily

Why is everyone asking me if I'm alright? Yes, yes and YES! Just wish everyone would go away and leave me alone! So, the library is looking pretty good right now.

James

My List

Room of Requirement – check (Well, that was hard).

Dozen Lilies of each colour – check (All the colours I could find).

Dinner for two - ask house elves ASAP – check (Hope she likes lasagne, she always has it at dinner).

No bed - no insinuation – check.

No interruptions. Especially Sirius – double check (Thank-you Remus!)

Golden pendant. So she can put a picture of her family in or something – check (Will she like the Lily pattern on the outside? Oh, maybe she doesn't like that… Transfigured into Roses).

Right, now all I have to do is find Lily.

Two minutes later

Damn, Alice and co don't know where Lily is… If I was Lily where would I go…?

Oh duh! LIBRARY!

Lily

Why am I trying to read this book… Wait, what is this book? "Beauty Secrets; The Potions". What? Oh my god, as if someone wrote that! That is just so vain, and shallow and…

"Lily?"

Omg, omg, omg, I know that voice!

No POV/diary

James looked at Lily, and cocked his head at the book in her hand. ""Beauty Secrets; The Potions"? Why are you reading that?"

"I'm not, I just kinda picked it up and… Why are you here?"

Noticing James' rapidly flushing cheeks she gazed up and him and finally said, "Look, if you're here to ask me out again the answer's no. I'm not in the mood, and I've told you a thousand times before."

James stuttered. "Actually I was just going to ask if you wanted some food?"

Lily glanced at her watch. "Shit! I've missed dinner! Wait, where would you get food if dinner's over?"

"Follow me." James grinned at her. Lily, unsure but hungry, stood up and dumped the book on a random shelf.

"Tut tut, Lily, leaving the book there. What would Madam Pince say?"

"Oh shut up, that book's full of crap anyway. Like anyone needs that."

"Well, there is this one girl in the fourth year, should have been drowned at birth… Okay, sorry, you didn't have to hit me! I was joking!" Their voices faded away as they left the library.

Lily

I can't believe I'm _joking around_ with James Potter. I wonder where he's taking me… As long as there is food involved, I'm fine. Hmm, how… Trampy. But anyway, who knew he could be so nice? Well maybe I would have, had I given him a chance before… Though it still could be a hoax… God I hope not. I'm falling and falling hard.

James

Merlin I hope she likes my surprise. Though I suppose it's an achievement she hasn't cursed or hexed me yet. And she's joking with me! Just have to hope for the best, which for all you dirty, scandalous people out there reading my diary is not to get her in my bed! That would be nice, just not tonight… Way too soon. Lollers and lolloping rabbits. I hang around Sirius too much.

Sirius (hiding under invisibility cloak)

Haha, Remus will never find me under here! Oh look, there's James, and _Evans_? Hmm, come to think of it, they look cute together. In a weird, sick sort of way…

"Hello, Sirius,"

"Remus, what? How did you find me? Damn that map! Remus, stop laughing at me!"

Can you believe that boy? He just said that I would never cease to make him chuckle with my stupidity! I don't know what that means, but he's probably being nasty to me. Remind me why I'm friends with him.

_Because you love me. Wink, wink._

Remus, get out of my diary!

No POV/diary

"Okay, we're nearly there." James said.

"Where are we?" Lily asked, looking around.

"A corridor,"

"No shit Sherlock,"

"It doesn't matter. Now close your eyes." James instructed.

James watched Lily close her eyes, before pacing three times by a wall. After the third a door appeared and James opened it, leading Lily through.

"You can open them now. Oh wait, no! Wait!"

With a flick of his wand James lit the floating candles, placed randomly around the room.

"_Now _you can open them."

Lily opened her eyes and gasped. "This is beautiful!" she whispered, more to herself therefore not seeing James flush.

"You've been looking so… Tired and unhappy lately and I wanted to cheer you up. I mean I understand if you don't like it, or if you want me to go, but I just wanted to make you smile."

"James, it's all right. I love it."

James smiled. "I bought you something as well… Did you just call me James?"

"Yeah, yeah I did." Lily flushed, looking away

"Okay, so this is a little weird…"

"How so?" Lily asked curiously.

"It's just… I've spent just under three years trying to get you to like me, be my friend if nothing else, to call me James, to call me _anything_ but Potter or that arrogant jerk and so on. And now you have, it's weird."

Lily smiled. "Yeah, I suppose it is."

James beamed with controlled happiness. "Anyway, I hope you like lasagne? You always seem to have it when the house elves make it,"

"Of course. It's delicious." Lily grinned.

"Have a seat, and it will be served."

After dinner, and polite small talk

"Did you say before you got me something?"

"Oh, oh, yeah."

James nervously searched in his pockets before pulling out a long box.

"It's just something that you can keep a picture of your family or something in…"

"I love it, James."

"It's all good then."

Lily laughed, and looked at her watch. "Oh, it's getting late, after curfew, we'd better go."

"Do you want to go up to the Astronomy Tower?" James asked nervously.

"Err, no, not tonight. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yes! I mean yeah, okay."

"Okay then, walk me back?"

"Sure thing, Lils."

"Lils…" Lily murmured the nickname as James followed her out of the Room of Requirement.

Back at the Gryffindor Portrait Hole

"I had fun tonight, James, thank you."

"Me too. You're always fun to be around, Lily."

Lily blushed furiously and James quickly carried on, not quite looking her in the eye.

"I dunno why, but every time I see you I get a warm feeling in my belly, and I get stars in my eyes. Every night I dream of your face, and I love how you make me feel, but I hate it 'cause I know you'll never be mine. And I'm sorry I have to do this…"

And James Potter leaned forward and pressed his lips against Lily's. Stepping closer but not interrupting the kiss, James wrapped his arms around Lily and into her hair. Then he stepped back, and made to go into through the portrait hole, though the Fat Lady was not there.

"Err, James?"

"What?" James asked nervously, not daring to look round at the redhead.

"The Fat Lady's not there…"

"Oh, yeah…" He cursed to himself, feeling his cheeks redden with embarrassment.

"Look, you don't have to apologise for the kiss. I wanted it as much as you did, and everything you said, it's the same for me. I thought you only wanted me because I was the only one that wouldn't go out with you and although you actually did my head in with your arrogant, jerkish ways I can see you've changed, and…"

James silenced her with another kiss, this one deeper and more probing.

"Oh, Merlin." They said in unison, clinging to each other. Lily licked her lips and said "One more time, for luck?" before James crashed his lips to hers in a bid to make her his, to feed the wild animal that was now set free within him and to satisfy his hunger for her, a hunger he had had to suffer for nearly three years. Lily, leeched to him and never wanting to let go, happily allowed him to explore her every corner so she could make him hers. And suddenly, all too soon, there was a "Huh hum" from the portrait, and as the two pulled apart the Fat Lady said "Password?"

"Ivy hung from a golden wall." And the portrait opened. Just as they were about to climb through, the Fat Lady spoke "Glad to see you've come to your senses young lady. See, I told you boy, it ain't over till the Fat Lady sings." And with that the portrait closed behind them, and the Fat Lady could be heard singing "This Kiss".

_You can kiss me in the moonlight,_

"Who came up with that password?" Lily asked.

_On the rooftop under the sky,_

"Who cares? Actually might have been Sirius... Most probably Sirius,"

_You can kiss me with the windows open,_

He pulled Lily to him and kissed her deeply once more and then pulled back.

_While the rain comes pouring inside,_

"Bedtime." he yawned.

_Kiss me in sweet slow motion,_

"Definitely," Lily agreed.

_Let's let everything slide,_

"Astronomy Tower, tomorrow, 9 o'clock?" James grinned at her.

_You got me floating, you got me flying,_

"Definitely." Lily agreed back, blushing as she grinned back at the boy.

_Ride me off into the sunset Baby, I'm forever yours._

A/N yes I know the lyrics at the very end are halfway through the song and the rest at the end, but it seemed appropriate. Anyway hoped you liked. SD..x

And please review!


End file.
